His lost innocence -TRADUCCIÓN-
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Los amigos de Harry Potter se negaron a ponerse de pie y apelar sobre el papel de Severus Snape en la guerra, lo que termina enviándolo directo a Azkaban. Harry decidió entonces darle la espalda al mundo mágico y a sus amigos, incluso ignorando los ataques de los mortífagos y pasando por alto el hecho de algunos de sus viejos amigos han sido asesinados o gravemente heridos. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**..::.. His Lost Innocence..::.. **

**('Su inocencia perdida')**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**.**

Cuando el Wizengamot recién formado, los aurores y el ministro y cualquier persona que trabajase en la ley del ministerio de magia rechazó la afirmación de Harry Potter sobre Severus Snape y Harry vio como grilletes fueron colocados en las muñecas de Severus antes de que fuera arrastrado de la sala donde sería llevado a Azkaban por los próximos cinco años. Su razonamiento para el castigo de cinco años era que Severus Snape pudo haber ayudado a Harry Potter y a Albus Dumbledore, pero aún era un mortífago y tenía la marca oscura lo que significaba que debía pasar algún tiempo en Azkaban ya que todo aquel que tuviera una mancha oscura era enviado allí. Lo mismo sucedió con Draco Malfoy, a pesar de que Harry explicó de la ayuda que Draco le había dado a Harry y a Ron para salvar al señor Ollivander, a Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood y un duende antes de que fueran a rescatar a Hermione de Bellatrix Lestrange, una vez más no hizo diferencia y fue también sentenciado a cinco años en Azkaban, donde habían estado desde hacía ya dos meses.

Harry salió de la sala de audiencias, abriéndose paso a través de los funcionarios del ministerio quienes trataban de llamar la atención de Harry y también por entre los periodistas, a pesar de que dijo algunas palabras con la esperanza de que informasen lo que dijo;

—A la mierda el ministerio y a la mierda el mundo mágico.

—Harry, no puedes estar hablando en serio, ahora cálmate y deja de actuar como un idiota —dijo Ron corriendo tras Harry.

Harry se giró.

—Y vete a la mierda tú también Weasley, espero termines en el infierno al que perteneces. Si usted alguna vez habla conmigo de nuevo cuida de ti mismo —gruñó Harry para luego voltearse y alejarse a toda prisa. Él siguió moviéndose mientras pasaba empujando a todo el mundo, incluso a los amigos que se negaron a apoyar a Harry acerca de Severus Snape.

Harry regresó a Grimmauld Place, tomó su ropa y salió de la vieja casa, alejándose de todo lo asociado con él. Él encontró la cabaña aislada en medio del bosque que había pertenecido a su padre, quien solo la había comprado para ayudar a Remus, sobre todo en las tres noches del cambio. Como James Potter tenía el dinero y Remus no podía conseguir trabajo, los Potter querían ayudar a su amigo, así que la cabaña estaba apenas amueblada para esas noches en las que el lobo surgía pero el necesario para que Remus usara durante el resto del tiempo que allí pasaba. Harry se había enterado de la propiedad cuando había ido a la otra bóveda que sus padres le dejaron, pero como los duendes no pudieron encontrarlo al cumplir diecisiete, no pudieron informarle tampoco del resto de su herencia.

Harry miró a su alrededor, no era tan grande, pero tampoco demasiado pequeña. Él encontró el dormitorio y desempacó antes de tomar una adecuada mirada alrededor. Salió de la pequeña cabaña y encontró una ciudad cercana, al ser un pueblo mágico él pudo comprar toda la comida, reducirla y luego meter todo en su bolsillo. Al salir de la tienda, una mujer de unos sesenta años se acercó a él.

—Oh Señor Potter, espero que usted pueda hacer algo sobre esos mortífagos restantes, parecen estar fuera de control.

—Entonces le sugiero que vaya a su ministro, dejé el mundo mágico.

—Oh, ¿pero porqué? Usted ha hecho tanto bien a nuestro mundo.

—Lo hice, pero enviaron a mi amante preso a pesar de su inocencia, ¿espera que les ayude aún después de traicionarme así? Tal vez pueda transmitir un mensaje de Harry Potter al ministerio; espero que mejor no surja otro mago oscuro como Voldemort, porque no voy a estar allí para ayudarles la próxima vez. Me voy —Harry se giró dispuesto a marcharse pero miró hacia atrás—. Espero sobreviva a lo que viene —con eso , Harry se giró y desapareció en el acto, dejando a una sorprendida mujer por lo frío que había sido el chico Potter antes de irse.

A la mañana siguiente, la primer plana de todos los periódicos y revistas tenían una gran foto de Harry saliendo de los tribunales, y luego, en letra pequeña, la cita de 'a la mierda el ministerio, a a mierda el mundo mágico', pero también hubo la historia de una mujer que había hablado con Harry, sobre como no iba a ayudar más, no después de enviar a su amante a Azkaban. Esa noticia pareció sorprender al mundo mágico. Las palabras de Harry Potter dejándoles pareció enviar olas de miedo a todos porque estaban demasiado acostumbrados a saber que Harry Potter siempre estaba allí para salvarles, y lo hacía, pero ahora le había empujado fuera de su mundo.

Hermione, Ron y Neville junto a algunos otros amigos continuaron yendo a Grimmauld Place para tratar de hacerle entender porqué no hablaron en nombre de Severus. Ni una vez recibieron respuesta a su insistente golpeteo. Hermione echó encantos que revelaban que nadie, fuera humano o no, ocupaba la vivienda.

—Debe de haberse ido, se trasladó a otro sitio —dijo Neville.

—Él va a volver, él solo está enojado, pero hicimos lo correcto, ese hijo de puta merece estar en Azkaban —dijo Ron, perdiéndose de las miradas entre Hermione y Neville, quienes veían claramente que ellos deberían haber hecho lo correcto por Harry y hablar por Severus Snape.

Los sorpresivos ataques de mortífagos parecieron intensificarse después de la historia sobre Harry Potter dejando el mundo mágico, pero los ataques hacia los amigos o incluso conocidos de Harry se hicieron diarios. Ron terminó en San Mungo y, en un momento pensó que no llegaría, lo hizo, pero fue gravemente herido y quedó con una cojera permanente. Hermione había sufrido lesiones similares, una de ellas fue de un Findfire que atrapó su pelo, por lo que el lado derecho de su cara ahora estaba muy quemado, su piel arrugada y de color rojo que, debido a la magia negra no podía ser curada. Padma Patil, que estaba de compras con su hermana Parvati, fue atacada, Padma terminó muriendo en brazos de su hermana; Michel Corner, que había tratado de ayudar a las chicas, terminó muerto junto a sus amigos. La madriguera estaba siendo atacada constantemente, por lo que la familia Weasley tuvo que irse, lo que significó tener que irse a lo de Muriel de nuevo, ninguno de ellos estaba contento con ese arreglo. Debido a que Hogwarts había perdido sus encantos en la batalla y no podían ser reparados hasta que todo fuera reparado, el viejo castillo también estaba siendo atacado diariamente. Argus Filch, quien sobrevivió a la batalla de Hogwarts a pesar de ser un squib, murió cuando un hechizo destinado a Minerva McGonagall se perdió y le dio en el pecho. Rolanda Hooch y Pomona Sprout fueron también asesinadas en u ataque al día siguiente. El ministerio se encontró abrumado con pedidos de ayuda, los pocos aurores que quedaban trabajaban con pocas horas de sueño tratando de encontrar a los magos y brujas oscuras que causaban los ataques, pero parecía que cada vez que los aurores llegaban al lugar donde se escondían, los mortífagos ya se habían ido, cambiando de escondite, y los aurores que encontraron mortífagos los usaban sin que el ministerio supiera, hasta ahora.

Durante los seis primeros meses desde que Harry se había ido, los ataques siempre se informaban en todos los periódicos con la esperanza de que si su salvador leía sobre las lesiones de sus amigos o sus muertes entonces él regresaría y le devolvería a la gente la esperanza de sobrevivir al igual que les dio la esperanza de sobrevivir a Voldemort. La mayoría pensaba que cuando el malvado Señor Oscuro había muerto a manos de Harry su mundo sería seguro, pero no era, era peor, y todo el mundo culpaba al ministerio por haber hecho a su salvador dejarles. Los mortífagos y partidiarios de Voldemort simplemente no parecía preocuparles el ser vistos, atacaban y desaparecían, mataban sin remordimientos, ya fuera un muggle, bruja, mago, anciano o mujer, incluso niños. Todo el mundo oró por el regreso de Harry Potter, esperando que pudiera detener el derramamiento de sangre, pero hasta ahora no se le había visto y nadie estaba seguro que lo harían otra vez. Incluso habían pedido que soltaran a Severus Snape de inmediato con la esperanza de que Harry Potter volvería si tenía a su amante de vuelta, pero esos pedidos fueron ignorados lo que significaba que Harry Potter ignoró todos los llamados de auxilio. Algunos que habían sido cercanos a Harry dijeron que él nunca regresaría porque se había sentido traicionado. Él solía ayudar y proteger a cualquiera, pero el mundo mágico había tomado a la única persona que Harry quería y, por lo que a él concernía, estaban solos ahora.

Harry leyó el papel con ningún sentimiento más, pero él se decidió a hacer algo. Los que le habían traicionado oirían sus palabras, para él estaban muertos.

Una gran lechuza voló a la cocina y dejó caer una carta delante de Ron antes de volar. Ron desdobló la carta y la leyó.

_´Todos los Weasley se merecen arder en el infierno, espero que te maten. HP'_

Ron arrugó la carta y la tiró a la chimenea para luego mirar a Hermione, quien no había hablado con él ese día, pero en esos días Hermione casi no hablaba, ni siquiera levantaba la cabeza ya y mantenía el pelo cubriendo su rostro con las malditas cicatrices.

* * *

**19/7/14**

**NUEVA TRAAAAAD XDDD SURPRISE! **

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comenten ;) Se agradece mucho.**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**.**

Para mantener su mente de lo mucho que extrañaba a Severus, Harry trabajaba todo fuera tres veces al día. Él tenía una habitación en marcha con todo tipo de equipo muggle para trabajar en la construcción de su cuerpo hasta asegurarse de que estuviera tan en forma como pudiera. La idea se le había ocurrido después de que él pareció tener una etapa de crecimiento, en un primer momento pensó que no crecería más, pero no, él también se lleno así que pensó en llenar bien su cuerpo, darle los músculos que nunca pensó que tendría. Realmente nunca le gustó hacer ejercicio, pero él quería sentirse mejor, además de mantener su mente lejos de Severus. Una cosa que no había sabido acerca de la propiedad, pero que se alegró cuando se enteró, era que tenía un pequeño lago al que ahora iba a nadar todos los días. Él había sido tímido al principio ya que no era un buen nadador por no tener clases de natación cuando fue más joven, no como su primo Dudley tuvo.

Siempre que él no estaba ejercitando o aprendiendo a hacer pociones curativas, la mente de Harry desenterraría constantemente imágenes de su tiempo con Severus, el tiempo que había pasado en la cama con Severus. Harry gemía en voz alta mientras recordaba las manos de Severus y la forma en que se movían y acariciaban su cuerpo, haciendo que Harry gimiera y rogara por ser debidamente tomado. Harry sabía la mirada exacta de Severus que encendería su cuerpo, pero su toque el que le haría sentir tan vivo como nada lo hubo hecho antes.

Durante aquel tiempo, Harry tuvo que esforzarse por no darse por vencido. Él sabía que cuando Severus fuera soltado iba a necesitar ayuda, tanto física como emocional, y Harry solo esperaba tener la suficiente voluntad y humanidad para llegar a ayudar a su amante a través de su tormento emocional que pasaría Severus cuando fuera puesto en libertad debido a que Harry mismo sentía que se estaba perdiendo, perdiendo su amor, su voluntad de cuidar, perdiendo su humanidad; él simplemente no podía decidirse a que le importe más.

Harry odiaba pensar a Severus en Azkaban, preguntándose si estaba herido, muerto de hambre, tal vez sometido a alguna maldición cruciatus. Harry juraba varias veces al día que si se enteraba de alguien había herido al hombre que amaba sentirían el aguijón de los hechizos de Harry, y solo Severus sabía lo mucho que los hechizos de Harry podrían picar. Después de la muerte de Voldemort el poder de Harry creció, aumentando hasta el punto en que Severus dijo a Harry que ahora era más potente que Albus Dumbledore usando la magia de luz y que Voldemort usando la magia oscura. Habían probado el poder de Harry y los dos hombres se habían asombrado de lo que podía hacer. Podía manipular los cuatro elementos con la misma facilidad con que podía lanzar un hechizo de levitación. Él fue capaz de convertirse en un animago en su primer intento, también podía cambiar su animal a su antojo y no tenía límites en la frecuencia con la que podía cambiar. Él fue capaz de usar cualquier forma como su patronus, lo que sorprendió a Severus fue que Harry pudo cambiar en un animago patronus combinado, lo que nunca se había hecho antes. Otras cosas que Harry pudo hacer fue convertirse en invisible, no como un encanto de desilusión, sino completamente invisible, así como también convertirse en un camaleón. Una de las pruebas que habían hecho fue hacer que Harry, siendo invisible, se apareciera en el interior del ministerio de magia, de nuevo algo que nadie hubo hecho antes.

Harry salió fuera bajando hacia el lago, se quitó la camisa y los pantalones vaqueros listo para ir a nadar cuando las palabras llegaron. Él se volvió para mirar hacia los arbustos bajos a unos metros de él cuando vio a una pequeña serpiente saliendo.

—Hola pequeño —dijo Harry en pársel.

—Tú hablas la lengua de las serpientes —silbó la serpiente.

—Sí, puedo hablar con las serpientes, soy conocido como hablante de pársel ¿tienes un nombre?

—Salus, ¿el hablador de serpientes tiene un nombre?

—Harry —sonrió poniéndose en cuclillas pero manteniendo su distancia— ¿hay muchas serpientes por aquí?

—Solo mi familia, mi padre me dijo que nadie vivía aquí más, pero he visto a alguien bañarse en el agua.

—Yo nado todos los días, si puedo. Mis padres eran propietarios de este lugar, pero fue su amigo quien vivió aquí hace mucho tiempo, él murió sin embargo.

—¿Por qué estás solo? —la serpiente se deslizó fuera de su escondite y se acercó lentamente a Harry, quien se había sentado y cruzado las piernas.

—Mi pareja tuvo que irse lejos por un tiempo, no fue su elección, hicieron que se fuera, así que quiero estar solo.

—¿Por qué no lo traes de vuelta?

—No puedo, el lugar en el que lo pusieron está protegido para que nadie vaya.

—Pero tú eres un hablador de serpientes, puedes hacer magia poderosa, ¿seguramente podrías ir a buscarlo?

Harry miró a la serpiente.

—Significaría que me metería en problemas, pero sabes Salus, hice mucho por el mundo mágico y todo lo que hicieron fue herirme al tomar lejos al hombre que amo. Tal vez debería de usar mi magia para traerlo aquí ¿alguna vez has visto a alguna otra persona mágica por aquí?

—No aquí donde tienes tu refugio, pero sí hacia abajo, sobre el otro lado de esos gruesos árboles. Ellos son extraños, usan cubiertas sobre sus caras y he oído gritos veces.

Harry se puso rígido y miró hacia los árboles.

—Aléjate de allí Salus, es gente muy mala, usarían la magia para matarte, dile a tu familia.

—El hablador de serpientes sabe quienes son?

—Sí, lo sé. Mortífagos. Hubo una guerra en marcha hace mucho tiempo, yo maté a su líder. Pero después mi pareja fue enviada lejos y decidí que no iba a ayudar más.

—Le diré a mi familia que se mantenga alejada. Pero debido a que están aquí ya no hay más ratas, vine a buscar comida.

—Si vienes conmigo a la cabaña te daré un poco de comida y luego dejaré un poco aquí cada día si quieres. Sé que no será tan bueno como cazar tus propias ratas pero tendrá que bastar hasta que las ratas vuelvan.

—Gracias hablador de serpientes.

Harry puso una mano en el suelo y la pequeña serpiente se deslizó por su brazo hasta acomodarse en sus hombros y, por primera vez en casi un año, Harry sonrió mientras caminaba de regreso a la cabaña. Llenó una bolsa pequeña con comida y le dio a la serpiente un pedazo de carne que le había sobrado de la cena de la noche anterior para luego caminar de regreso al lago. Harry se arrodilló y puso su manos sobre la hierba para permitir a Salus deslizarse por su brazo y tiró luego los alimentos bajo el arbusto.

—Si tu familia se pone nerviosa voy a evitar nadar hoy para que puedan venir por la comida, solo diles que tengan cuidado con esas otras personas, son malas.

—Les diré, Harry, gracias por la comida. Vendré a hablar contigo de nuevo.

Harry sonrió a la serpiente.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo de nuevo Salus, ten cuidado.

Harry se giró y regresó a su cabaña, pero sus pensamientos estaban en los mortífagos. Él sabía que su lugar estaba protegido, había encontrado el encanto para que fuera intrazable y sabía como hacer el encanto fidelius así que estaba a salvo. Él sabía también que bien podría decirle al ministerio donde los mortífagos estaban, pero no lo haría, no después de que tomaron a Severus lejos de él, así que ahora el ministerio solo tendría que encontrar a los mortífagos por sí mismo.

* * *

**21/7/14**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comentaron ;) Se agradece mucho.**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**.**

Como a Harry se le estaban agotando los ingredientes de pociones, él se dirigió al Callejón Diagon ya que tenía el mayor boticario de cualquier pueblo mágico. Hizo caso omiso de los rumores de su nombre y la forma en que se veía. Harry había entrado a un pueblo muggle y se había hecho la cirugía láser en los ojos para no necesitar más gafas, entonces se dejó crecer el pelo, solo lo suficiente como para poder atarlo, aunque apenas lo hacía, solo cuando hacía ejercicio o pociones.

Harry caminaba casualmente por la calle adoquinada hasta que llegó a la tienda que necesitaba. Caminaba por los pasillos en busca de los ingredientes que necesitaba, tomando los jarros y bolsas que necesitaba de todo tipo y tamaño colocándolos en la pequeña cesta, también consiguió otras dos pero con diferentes calderos, uno de peltre, uno de plata -ya que sabía que algunas pociones funcionaban mejor si se hacían en un caldero de plata que en uno de estaño o latón-. Una vez que encontró todo lo que necesitaba, puso todos los artículos en el mostrador y esperó a que el vendedor llegase para agregar sus compras. Podía verla dándole miradas curiosas pero él le entregó el dinero, tomó su bolsa, la encogió y se la metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta antes de salir.

—Podríamos haber usado tu ayuda.

Harry se volvió para mirar a Charlie Weasley.

—Ninguno de ustedes me ayudó cuando más lo necesité, así que, ¿porqué habría de ayudar a alguno de ustedes?

—Ron nunca caminará bien otra vez, Hermione casi no sale de la casa de tanto miedo, ¿no te importa en absoluto Harry?

—No, no lo hace. El día que enviaron a Severus lejos de mí fue el día en que me dejaron de importar, así que no me culpes por lo que pasó, todo lo que ustedes debían hacer era confiar en mí, pero me dieron la espalda por lo que ahora yo les doy la espalda a todos ustedes. Pensé que mis cartas a ese hijo de puta de tu hermano le hubieran dicho lo que sentía, ¿acaso no recibió el mensaje?, joder —Harry se giró y se alejó del segundo mayor Weasley. A pesar de que sentía una pequeña punzada de culpa por sus amigos, se recordó a sí mismo que ellos se habían negado a hablar por Severus, y se endureció para no sentir nada por sus viejos amigos. Pero él se detuvo para darse la vuelta—; Todo lo que mis supuestos amigos debían hacer era hablar por Severus, se negaron, ya sé porqué lo hicieron, no les gustaba el hecho de que estuviera con él. Oh, y para que lo sepas, me enteré donde los mortífagos están, pero de nuevo, no me importa lo suficiente como para decirle a nadie —con eso Harry dejó el callejón Diagon para regresar a su cabaña.

La próxima vez que apareció en un pueblo mágico, aurores lo encontraron y comenzaron a gritarle preguntas que Harry ignoró por completo.

—Podríamos detenerle Señor Potter.

—¿Dónde está la prueba de que sé algo?

—Un amigo cercano a usted nos dijo que usted sabía donde estaban.

—Yo no tengo amigos, cercanos o no, por lo que está mal informado —la ardiente mirada de ira de Harry hizo que en realidad los aurores dieran un paso atrás, que hizo que la ira diera paso a una sonrisita antes de aparecerse lejos.

Harry dio la misma respuesta cuando se le interrogó, él sabía que no podían arrestarlo por un rumor, no tenían pruebas. También sabía que el mundo mágico ya estaba molesto con todos los del ministerio, si se sabía que además habían arrestado a Harry Potter, el ministerio iba a perder todo el apoyo. Así que de nuevo, Harry los miraría antes de irse a hacer sus compras.

Harry entró en otra tienda para mirar alrededor cuando un hombre mayor se acercó a él.

—¿Hay algo que quiera en particular, señor Potter?

—Sí, una chiva-expiatorio, un pensativo y una caja de frascos de cristal.

—¿Una caja? ¿Haytantos recuerdos que desea eliminar?

—Más de los que pueda saber —dijo Harry secamente.

—Muy bien —dijo el hombre tomando una caja de los estantes antes de flotar un pensativo hacia el mostrador. Harry señaló el chiva-expiatorio que quería y así el hombre tomó eso también al mostrador.

Harry pagó entonces, redujo el chiva-expiatorio, el pensadero y el gabinete, colocándolos en una bolsa junto a la caja de viales, se giró y salió de la tienda.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, si no es el ministro de magia, ¿ha llegado finalmente a sus sentidos y dejará el ministerio para volver a la Orden del Fénix? —dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras.

—Todavía soy ministro y Charlie Weasley me ha dicho que sabes donde están los mortífagos que están atacando a todos.

—Esta conversación me aburre —Harry se volvió y se alejó solo para que una mano cayera sobre su brazo como abrazadera—. Si no quiere perder la mano entonces le sugiero que la quite.

—Entonces habla conmigo Harry, somos amigos.

—Yo no tengo amigos, no tengo enemigos, tengo personas que me traicionaron. Solo hay una persona que me importa y la llevaron lejos de mí —Harry se irguió y, donde él mismo se encontraba, ahora había un gran dragón disparando llamas de fuego al aire antes de elevarse en el aire y luego disparar llamas hacia el ministro y aurores pero asegurándose de apuntar un poco más allá de ellos antes de salir volando por los aires, con los hechizos de los aurores rebotando a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo con escamas.

La próxima vez que Harry se aventuró al Callejón Diagon fue detenido por Tom, el dueño de El Caldero Chorreante, quien dijo que tenía una bolsa de correo para él. Cuando le preguntó porqué la tenía él, Tom dijo que la enviaron a él ya que nadie sabía donde Harry vivía pero, dado que pasaba a través de su bar de vez en cuando, Tom era la mayor esperanza de transmitir el correo. Así que después de hacer sus compras, Harry tomó la bolsa y se la metió en el bolsillo antes de irse. Cuando llegó a casa, él comprobó por cualquier maleficio o maldición que se pudieran adherir a las cartas y los que habían sido maldecidos Harry los hizo cenizas. Se sentó y miró a través de las cartas, comprobando el nombre del remitente antes de colocarlos en una pila. Una carta le hizo vacilar antes de finalmente abrirla y leerla.

'Querido Harry, lamento mucho lo que le han hecho a Severus. Traté de explicarle al Wizengamot, pero se negaron a tomar mis palabras en cuanta. Incluso he hablado con los gobernadores esperando que permitiesen a Severus enseñar una vez fuera liberado de Azkaban, pero rechazaron mi petición. Sé que no te importa que diga esto Harry, pero les dije que tomaría un puesto como profesor si le permitían a Severus volver como profesor de pociones, esa fue la única vez que vi la consideración en sus rostros. Nunca dijeron que lo harían de todas formas, pero no tengo muchas esperanzas de que alguna vez permitan a Severus enseñar de nuevo. Él ha sido injustamente encarcelado, pero nadie parecía querer escuchar la verdad. Sí, es verdad que Severus fue un mortífago, pero cuando él cambió de bando fue solo por él que Albus estuvo tan bien informado y, como has afirmado, si Severus no le hubiera dado esa última pieza de información, Voldemort todavía estaría vivo. He intentado todo para que lo pongan en libertad pero ha sido en vano. Sé que hay algunos por allí que te culpan por no ayudar con estos ataques, yo no lo hago en absoluto Harry. Tú finalmente has encontrado a alguien a quien amar, alguien que te amaba y fue tomado lejos de ti. Tú has sufrido más de lo que nadie se da cuenta y cada uno tiene su límite, y esto con Severus te empujó por encima del tuyo. Si alguna vez deseas ponerte en contacto conmigo, voy a dejar eso entre nosotros, a pesar de que no me importa lo que la gente tenga que decir de mí. Si yo no quisiera dejar a los estudiantes de Hogwarts bajo el control del ministerio y los gobernadores ya me habría ido pero, al igual que Albus, voy a morir protegiendo el castillo y a quienes lo habitan. Me encantaría saber de ti, incluso si es solo para decirme que estás bien, físicamente bien ya que sé que serás un desastre emocional. Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para ti siempre que me necesites o quieras;  
Minerva McGonagall.'

Harry suspiró al recordar ese día en la corte cuando Minerva se había levantado y habló sobre el comportamiento de Severus, ella incluso les gritó a los miembros del Wizengamot, pero al igual que con Harry, no quisieron escuchar. Así que Harry supo que Minerva era una persona con la que podía contar, por lo que iba a escribirle, incluso si era solo para decirle que estaba bien, y que estaba guardando la compostura para cuando Severus fuera puesto en libertad.

* * *

**24/7/14**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comentaron ;) Se agradece mucho. **

**¿Q dicen hasta ahora? Se ve intensa, no? xD**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**.**

**.**

En los próximos años Harry terminó cada poción de curación o crema que pensó tendría que tener listo, tenía mucha comida almacenada en sus armarios y nevera, manteniéndolos almacenados en caso de que ellos quizás liberaran antes a Severus, pero nunca lo hicieron. Harry había logrado colarse a Hogwarts y recuperar todas las pertenencias de Severus que Minerva hubo empacado y guardado en su habitación, ahora esas pertenencias estaban en la sala, Minerva y Harry mantuvieron una larga conversación mientras Harry estaba en Hogwarts, Minerva quería asegurarse de que Harry estuviera enfrentándolo bien y él parecía estarlo haciendo, apenas, pero así era.

Los ataques continuaron por lo que más personas fueron heridas o asesinadas, cientos se fueron yendo del país por ya tener suficiente. Una cosa de la que Harry se enteró era que culpaban al Ministerio por no apoyar a Harry Potter respecto a Severus Snape, así que para ellos, su Ministerio fue quien dejó de lado a todo el mundo mágico.

Harry se despertó antes del amanecer el día en que Severus debía salir. No podía tomar desayuno por lo que solo tomó un café y luego paseó por la sala de estar. Finalmente él simplemente no pudo soportar más la espera, por lo que se apareció en el muelle, donde los barcos salían y llegaban desde y hacia Azkaban. Harry sabía que tenía un par de horas antes de que el barco llegara, pero él simplemente no podía quedarse en su casa por más tiempo sabiendo que ese día vería a Severus. también estaba preocupado por como se vería Severus, no solo en qué condiciones estaría él sino también su mente. Una cosa de la que Harry estaba contento sin pesar alguno era de que Azkaban ya no estuviera custodiada por dementores. Después de que ellos abandonaran el ministerio y recibieran ordenes de Voldemort, el ministerio dijo que nunca podría confiar en ellos de nuevo, por lo que los destruyó a todos ante los reguladores de las leyes de legislación de criaturas peligrosas.

—Sabía que estarías aquí temprano.

Harry se giró.

—Hola Minerva, y sí, no podía soportar la idea de esperar más en la cabaña.

—Yo estaba igual, acabé paseándome por mi oficina.

—¿Cómo crees que se verá?

—Me gustaría poder decir que estará bien, pero no puedo. Es un consuelo que no haya tenido que sufrir los efectos de los dementores.

—Sí, estaba pensando en eso antes. Merlín, estoy nervioso Minerva.

Minerva pasó su brazo alrededor de Harry.

—Yo también, pero Severus es un hombre fuerte Harry, tuvo que serlo. Jugando su papel de espía de Voldemort mientras en realidad espiaba para Albus, esa increíblemente peligroso, sin embargo, todos esos años salió ileso.

—Lo sé, pero los efectos que dejaron los dementores aún podrían perjudicarlo, ¿qué hay de los nuevos guardias?, podrían haberle hecho daño, y luego hay varios mortífagos reales dentro de Azkaban.

—No harás ningún bien preocupándote, ahora ven a sentarte conmigo —Minerva conjuró un par de sillas y luego hizo que Harry se siente antes de verterles dos calientes tazas de té de un termo que hubo traído con ella— ¿Quieres que lleve a Poppy a comprobarlo cuando regresemos?

—He hecho cada poción de curación que se me ha ocurrido, pero tener una sanadora adecuada para un chequeo sería bueno —Harry conjuró un trozo de pergamino, tinta y una pluma y escribió en él un permiso para ella y Poppy—. Esto te dejará pasar más allá del encanto Fidelius —entonces los dos guardaron silencio mientras esperaban.

—Aquí viene Harry —señaló Minerva mientras se levantaba.

Harry se puso de pie y juntos caminaron hacia el borde del muelle, ambos sintiéndose ansiosos y preocupados, pero ninguno de los dos habló mientras miraban el barco cada vez más cerca. Harry seguía retorciéndose las manos mientras esperaba la primera señal de Severus, se dio cuenta de Minerva haciendo lo mismo.

Cuando el barco atracó, dos guardias mantuvieron ambos brazos de Severus, escoltándolo fuera del barco.

—Sev —Harry corrió hacia él—. Déjenlo ir —miró a los hombres que todavía retenían los brazos de Severus, y luego vio a Minerva apuntando con su varita hacia ellos—. Su condena ha terminado por lo que si no quieren terminar de la misma manera que Voldemort les sugiero que quiten sus malditas manos de lo que es mío —gruñó Harry con ira, pero ellos hicieron lo que sugirió Harry, lanzando a Severus Snape—. Vamos Sev.

—Harry, ¿eres tú? —Severus parpadeó un par de veces antes de centrarse en el rostro de Harry—. Eres tú, a menos que esto sea un sueño de nuevo.

—No es un sueño Severus, deja que te lleve a casa. Minerva, nos vemos allí.

—Llévalo Harry.

Harry miró de nuevo a los guardias.

—Esperen una visita —gruñó, luego mantuvo los brazos apretados alrededor de Severus y no podía creer la cantidad de peso que hubo perdido, vio contusiones y también vio algunas cicatrices que no habían estado allí antes. Se volvió en el acto, apareciéndose lejos del muelle, aterrizando dentro de su sala de estar. Él nunca se detuvo, siguió moviéndose hasta llegar al cuarto de baño, donde quitó las harapientas viejas ropas de Severus. Hizo entonces a Severus sentarse en el inodoro mientras se quitaba las botas y los calcetines. Preparó un baño de agua tibia y luego ayudó a Severus a entrar, asegurándose de agregar algunos agradables aceites aromáticos. Tomó el gel de ducha, enjabonó sus manos y luego comenzó a suavemente lavar el cuerpo de Severus, sin embargo sus ojos no se apartaban de los apagados ojos ónix que solían tener tanta vida y que ahora parecían muertos. Pero Harry estaba decidido a traer a su amante de vuelta.

—Se acabó Sev, estás en casa, nuestro nuevo hogar, donde nadie puede hacerte daño de nuevo —Harry trató de mantener la compostura mientras miraba el cuerpo de bajo peso y cubierto de cicatrices de Severus.

—Casa.

—Sí, estás en casa mi amor. Voy a limpiarte, alimentarte y luego Poppy verá qué está mal. Aprendí a hacer pociones Sev, hice todas las que podrías necesitar.

Severus levantó la cabeza para mirar a Harry.

—No puedes hacer pociones, destruyes las más simples de ellas.

Harry rió.

—Ahí está el hombre que amo, pero creo que incluso tú estarás impresionado con lo bien que lo he hecho. Asegúrate de decirte si soy demasiado áspero o te hago daño de alguna manera.

—Estoy demasiado insensible para sentir nada.

—No vas a serlo por mucho tiempo —Harry lavó el cabello de Severus, lo enjuagó y sonrió mientras Severus gemía de placer mientras era lavado—. Ahora, párate para mí para que pueda terminar de lavarte —Harry ayudó a Severus a sostenerse, le lavó, lo enjuagó y entonces él le hizo sentarse para luego usar su varita para quitar todo el pelo que pudo de la cara de Severus antes de afeitarlo y luego le ayudó a salir, con tan solo un encantamiento de secado antes de ayudarle con la bata de baño. Harry deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Severus para luego salir a la sala, donde Minerva y Poppy les esperaban. Harry sentó a Severus, para después ir a hacer un poco de comida y una taza de té caliente mientras la sanadora examinaba a Severus, Harry colcó una docena de viales en la bandeja junto con un tarro de ungüento curativo antes de ponerlo en la pequeña mesa de café frente a Severus.

—Necesita dos pociones de curación, uno para los golpes uno relajante junto con un ungüento para todos esos cortes y cicatrices, una poción nutritiva también le haría bien. Creo que Harry puede hacer lo del ungüento, sobre todo en algunas áreas privadas.

Harry levantó tres viales y consiguió un guiño de Poppy antes de dárselos a Severus.

—¿Son seguros?

Harry sonrió.

—Tú dímelo, tú eres el maestro de pociones.

Harry, Minerva y Poppy vieron como Severus destapaba uno de los viales, lo olía, le daba un remolino, mirándola detenidamente antes de beberla y luego repitiendo el proceso con las siguientes pociones.

—Parece que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, yo podría terminar siendo tan bueno como tú Sev.

—No presiones mocoso.

Harry rió, Minerva y Poppy también rieron antes de que Harry colocara la bandeja en el regazo de Severus y los tres de ellos nunca quitando sus ojos de Severus, diciéndole que se asegurarían de que comiera todo lo que había en la bandeja. No era mucho, su estómago no podría tomar demasiada comida tan pronto, pero aún así se asegurarían de que comía.

* * *

**29/9/14**

**LO SIENTO! Aunque creo que eso no alcanza pero bueno. No hay excusa más que un par de dilemas propios y otro poco de desorganización pero bueno, ya estoy de nuevo en carrera y hasta el final no paramos ;)**

**Capi 4 de 15, sí, de este son solo 15 capis así que ¡Here we go! **

**Espero que aún anden por allí quienes lo esperaban y...**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comentaron ;) Se agradece mucho mucho mucho!**

**Recuerden pasar por mi perfil para nuevas novedades en historias y traducciones ;)**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

.

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**.**

**.**

Después de que Minerva y Poppy se fueran, Harry comenzó a tratar los cortes y cicatrices de Severus. Pensó que acostar a Severus sería lo mejor, pero Severus quiso sentarse fuera al sol. Así que, a pesar de que él estaba débil, Harry le ayudó a sentarse y vio como Severus cerraba los ojos mientras inclinaba su rostro para poder sentir el sol.

—Es tranquilo aquí.

—Sí, lo es Sev, me enteré de este lugar de los papeles que los duendes me dieron. Mis padres eran los propietarios, lo compraron para que lo use Remus. Había una sala de pociones establecida con todos los ingredientes para la poción de acónito. Encontré algunas notas escritas por mi madre para Remus, te dije que era buena en pociones.

—Ella era, no mucha gente podría hacer esa poción, pero Lily podía —Severus se giró hacia Harry— ¿Dónde están tus gafas?, ¿las rompiste otra vez andando de torpe por los alrededores?

Harry rió.

—No, me hice una cirugía láser muggle para corregir mis ojos, por lo que no he roto mis gafas más puesto que no hay más gafas.

—¿Por qué el pelo largo?

—Al principio no quise molestarme en cortarlo, estaba muy deprimido. Entonces no quería ir a ninguna parte, especialmente cerca de las ciudades mágicas, solo iba a pueblos mágicos cuando necesitaba suministros de pociones, de lo contrario me quedaba y buscaba en ciudades muggles.

—Es un milagro que nunca hayas prendido fuego tu cabello.

—No soy tan estúpido Sev, lo ato cuando hago pociones. Creo que he aprendido una o dos cosas de ti, sobre todo porque yo no estaba siendo menospreciado —Harry sonrió y rió mientras Severus le daba una sonrisa—. Dime, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Mejor, esto es real ¿no es así Harry? ¿No es un sueño?

—No es un sueño amor, estás conmigo.

—Dijiste que no entras en pueblos mágicos, ¿por qué?

—Le di la espalda al mundo mágico después de que te encarcelaron, le di la espalda a todo el mundo, fuera de Minerva. Ella fue la única otra persona que te apoyó y siguió tratando de hacer que te liberen durante todo este tiempo.

—¿Qué hay de tus amigos?

—No he visto a ninguno desde entonces, desde el día en que te tomaron lejos de mí —Harry acarició lentamente la magullada cara de Severus—. Iba a sacarte y luego ir a la clandestinidad.

—¿Entonces porqué no?

—Si había alguna pequeña posibilidad de que pudieras volver a trabajar en pociones quería que tuvieras esa oportunidad. Sabes que no tenemos que trabajar nunca Sev y que aunque a ti no te guste el hecho de que mi riqueza provenga de la familia de mi padre, estamos juntos, lo que es mío es tuyo, podemos vivir cómodamente por el resto de nuestras vidas, podría ser algo que quieras considerar. Pero te diré esto, voy a hacer una visita a todos los guardias y les daré una idea de mi venganza.

—Solo fueron dos, los dos que me llevaron a la orilla. Cuando se aburrían de hacerme daño me pondrían en una celda con los otros mortífagos, Draco fue sometido al mismo tratamiento, sobrevivió de suerte, su madre fue asesinada, ¿has oído lo que ha estado haciendo desde que salió en libertad?

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con nadie Sev, así que no, no tengo ni idea. Paso mis días aquí, hago ejercicio todos los días, nado todos los días y luego estudio sobre pociones o hechizos. Este lugar es intrazable y tiene el encanto fidelius, no necesité a nadie del ministerio para hacerlo.

—¿Tú nadas?

—¿Ves esos arbustos allí abajo? —Harry señaló y Severus asintió—. Hay un pequeño lago, al principio me enseñé a mí mismo, principalmente a nadar, una vez que estuve más seguro en el agua comencé a nadar de un lado al otro. Hay una familia de serpientes de las que me hice amigo así que me siento y hablo con ellas cuando les pongo comida allí para ellas.

—Solo Harry Potter tendría a serpientes como amigas, eso muestra lo especial que eres.

—Sev, sabes que odio el hecho de que soy un hablante de parsel porque viene de Voldemort. Si hubiera nacido parsel no importaría, pero no. La cosa es sin embargo, que la familia de serpientes me mantuvo cuerdo, me impidió ir completamente por encima del borde. Hubo tantas veces en que solo quería ir y maldecir a todos en el ministerio, incluso peor —suspiró Harry—. Te he echado tanto de menos Sev.

—Yo también, a pesar de que admitirlo me da ganas de vomitar —Severus sonrió y luego puso su frente contra la de Harry—. Incluso peor, ¿te refieres a matar?

—Sí, esos primeros meses estuve mal, no estaba seguro de hacerlo. Pero sabía que tendría que cuidarte cuando salieras, por lo que me obligué a seguir. Me mantuve ocupado con el ejercicio, natación, deportes, practicar hechizos. Esa foto de la que te hablé la tuve siempre conmigo. Siempre que pensaba que no podía seguir hablaba contigo —Harry cerró los ojos, pero su frente nunca dejó la frente de Severus—. No puedo creer que estés conmigo aquí.

—Lo estoy, si esto no es un sueño, lo estoy.

—Pronto vas a creer que no es un sueño Sev. Pero por ahora quiero frotar tu cuerpo con algunos aceites corporales que compré, estás seco y áspero.

—Dime lo que está pasando —Severus entrecerró los ojos mientras sentía a Harry tensarse, luego se movió hasta que estuvo mirando a lo lejos—. Dime.

—Hay ataques diarios, en todo el mundo; Rolanda Hooch, Pomona Sprout y Filch fueron asesinados, ocurrió no mucho después de que fuiste encarcelado. Algunos de mis supuestos amigos fueron asesinados o heridos gravemente. Un día fui a abastecerme de mis ingredientes de pociones y pensé en ir al callejón Diagon ya que tiene el surtidor más grande. Charlie Weasley me vio y dijo que podrían haber utilizado mi ayuda, que Ron ya no podía caminar más correctamente y que la mitad del rostro de Hermione estaba mal debido al fiendfire, pero le dije que ellos no me apoyaron por lo que yo no los apoyaría a ellos y me alejé. Simplemente nadie me importa Sev, nadie más que tú. Si no te hubiera tenido en aquel tiempo yo no podría haber acabado con Voldemort, pero lo único que ellos vieron fue su acto y que eras un mortífago, no importó que me mantuvieras vivo, que me mantuvieras peleando. Amenacé al ministro, luego me transformé en mi dragón y le mandé fuego a él y a los aurores, apunté fuera de ellos pero me hizo sentir mejor el ver el miedo en sus rostros aunque sin matarlos. Sentí que mi corazón fue quitado, como si me estuviera convirtiendo en polvo, el dolor estaba constantemente allí, siempre un recordatorio de que no estabas conmigo y que ninguno de ellos me ayudó.

—Tan malditamente romántico y aún sosteniendo tu corazón en tu manga, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que eso no te llevará a ninguna parte en esta vida?

—¿Me amas Sev? —Harry se giró lentamente para mirar a su amor.

—Sí, te amo, pero no necesito demostrarlo con miradas llenas de miradas azucaradas o un discurso romántico.

—Tú no, yo solo quería escucharte decir que me amas, ahora ¿qué hay sobre recostarte, relajarte y tomar sol mientras puedas? Entonces te daré luego un masaje de cuerpo completo mientras trato de no avergonzarme a mí mismo cuando esté tocando tu glorioso cuerpo desnudo.

—Si haces un buen trabajo, a lo que soy escéptico, entonces, puede que pronto sea capaz de follarte contra el colchón. Ahora, ¿qué tal si cierras la boca y me das un poco de paz?

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Sí Sev, te amo también —Harry se recostó pero mantuvo la cabeza girada y sus ojos sobre Severus, mirando como el hombre que amaba cerraba sus ojos dejando que el sol calentara su cuerpo de fuera hacia dentro.

* * *

**9/10/14**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comentaron ;)**

**Recuerden pasar por mi perfil para nuevas novedades en historias y traducciones ^^**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

.

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**.**

**.**

Justo después del almuerzo Harry habló a Severus sobre acostarse en la cama, luego masajeó los aceites en el cuerpo de Severus y para cuando terminó, Sev se había dormido, pero Harry no se movió, él solo se limpió las manos a un lado y le miró dormir. Severus se despertó un par de veces con gruñidos o quejidos de dolor y Harry sabía que estaba soñando con el terrible tratamiento dentro de la prisión del mundo mágico. Después de unas horas de sueño inquieto, Severus despertó para encontrarse a Harry mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué estás mirando Potter?

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Echaba de menos escuchar eso y el modo en que suena en tu voz.

—Más discurso, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir al baño.

—Te ayudo —Harry trepó de la cama.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de mear sin ayuda.

—Puedes sacar todo el profesor grasiento que quieras, pero hasta que recuperes tu fuerza tendrás que aguantar mi ayuda.

—Has cambiado.

—Crecí, no soy el chico ingenuo ya Sev, tengo veintitrés ahora.

—Oh, tan viejo, ¿la sabiduría vino con la edad? —escupió Severus sarcásticamente.

—Sí, lidia con ello —Harry mantuvo el rostro sereno mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de Severus dirigiéndolo hacia el baño—. Te daré la espalda si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—Estoy seguro de que todo esto es tan divertido para ti, pero yo no necesito tu ayuda.

Harry suspiró.

—Está bien, estaré en la habitación.

Severus pudo ver la mirada derrotada en el rostro de Harry.

—Harry.

—Está bien Sev, pero ten cuidado.

—Quédate, solo recuerda que nunca he requerido ni pedido ayuda antes, así que no estoy acostumbrado a tener a nadie ayudándome.

—Lo sé y normalmente podrías hacer cualquier cosa en la que pusieras tu mente, pero estás débil, has perdido tanto descanso y peso que me preocupa que puedas desmayarte delante de mí. Es posible que hayas sufrido mucho en ese lugar Sev, pero he sufrido también, así que el ayudarte me ayuda a mí.

—Sé que has sufrido, vi tu cara ese día en la corte —Severus continuó su camino, cuando él se limpió permitió a Harry ayudarle a llegar a la sala de estar—. Has crecido más alto y te has llenado, mucho, ¿cómo no has muerto de hambre?

—Aprendí a cocinar, es muy parecido a pociones realmente así que una vez que tuve la oportunidad de dominar los fundamentos encontré con que disfrutaba de cocinar. Así que voy a ir a empezar la cena, ¿porqué no te sientas? solo hasta que recuperes la fuerza.

Severus se sentó y observó a Harry moverse alrededor de la cocina.

—La primera vez que llegué allí me preocupó que algo pudiera sucederte, no solo tu estado mental. He oído hablar de dentro, parecía que iban a hacerte sufrir puesto que pensaban que no podrías morir.

—El único sufrimiento que pasé fue lo mucho que te extrañé y lo preocupado que estuve pensándote dentro de ese infierno.

—Has hablado de que tus amigos fueron heridos, ¿esos idiotas del ministerio no los han encontrado aún?

—No, yo podría ayudar pero no lo haré, no me importa lo suficiente para ayudar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que podrías?

—Salus me dijo que los mortífagos se esconden al otro lado de esos árboles —Harry pudo ver la confusión en el hombre, pero también la cautela—. Salus es una de las serpientes, la primera que conocí, él me dijo sobre esas extrañas personas que llevaban máscaras viviendo por allí, me dijo que no había más ratas y que les oía gritar. Le dije que le diga a su familia que se mantenga lejos y que les daré alimentos hasta que las ratas vuelvan. Tengo que llevarles algo de comida pronto.

—¿Porqué no le has dicho al ministerio donde están?

—¿Realmente necesitas preguntar eso Sev?

—Sí, ya sé cómo de mal dan los castigos pero, esa gente está matando y no les importa a quien maten tienen que ser capturados y encerrados.

—Ellos matan, pero simplemente no podría importarme menos. Es como si cuando te llevaron de mí se hubieran llevado todos mis sentimientos también, tomaron mi humanidad. No fue hasta que conocí a Salus que empecé a sentir algo y fue porque quise mantener a una familia de serpientes vivas.

—Quisiste mantener una familia de serpientes vivas porque has perdido la tuya, así como me perdiste a mí.

Harry se giró hacia Severus.

—Eso suena como un discurso romántico.

—Oh, ahora estás siendo el mocoso que tuve que aguantar. Pero Harry, no puedes dejar que la gente muera simplemente porque estás herido.

—Tal vez ahora que has vuelto podría, pero no aún. Quiero concentrarme en que te pongas bien y luego joderte contra la pared, o el escritorio, tal vez incluso la sala de pociones.

—Eso será un seguro. Así que, aparte de Minerva ¿no has visto a nadie?

—Vi a Hagrid cuando fui a Hogwarts por todas tus pertenencias. Minerva hizo las maletas y las almacenó todas en una habitación cuando los gobernadores dijeron que nunca le permitirían volver a enseñar —Harry colocó dos platos en la mesa junto al jugo— ¿Sabes que Minerva dijo que si te permitían volver yo podría tomar una posición de enseñanza? Ella vio que dudaron, sobre si sería posible dejarnos volver a ambos a Hogwarts.

—Ibas a ser un auror, supongo que cuando le diste la espalda al mundo significó también a tu carrera. Pero, la enseñanza, ¿realmente crees que tienes el temperamento para enseñar?

Harry levantó las cejas, ganándose el ceño fruncido de su amante.

—Creo que más del que tú tienes, amor. Al menos yo no asusto a los primeros años hasta la histeria. Dime la verdad sin embargo, si pudieras volver a Hogwarts, ¿lo harías?

—Tendría que pensar en eso. Tomé la posición de enseñanza solo porque Albus creía que sería el lugar perfecto para escuchar noticias desde los estudiantes de Slytherin. Cuando el señor Oscuro regresó, él quiso que me quedara a espiar a Albus, por lo que hice mi trabajo para ambos papeles.

—Sí, pretendiendo espiar a Dumbledore cuando realmente estabas espiando a los niños mortífagos, a la vez que pretendías ser un mortífago que podría pasarle información a Dumbledore. Sé que él era bueno mirando tu mente, pero nunca te regalaste a ti mismo, fue peligroso y valiente. Sé porqué dijiste que sentías como que tenías que hacerlo, como un castigo por lo que ocurrió con mi madre, pero podrías haber sido asesinado.

—Podría, pero no lo hice. Cuando Lily murió prometí hacer todo lo posible para protegerte y hacer todo lo posible para detener a ese loco.

—Según parece, mientras descansas y sanas, tienes que pensar un poco, ambos lo hacemos.

—No es como si no tuviéramos tiempo. Entonces, ¿dónde has puesto todas mis pertenencias? Espero que estén en una sola pieza. Con la forma en la que has vivido durante años, fácilmente podrías haber dejado las cosas por allí y nunca encontrarlas de nuevo.

—Oh Sev, es tan bueno escuchar tu voz de nuevo, incluso cuando estás siendo un imbécil —Harry besó los ceñudos labios de Severus antes de comenzar a comer, pero se aseguró de que sus ojos no se apartaran de su amante durante no más de unos pocos segundos.

* * *

**13/10/14**

**Muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron! Y sí, si siguen comentando así tan bonito prometo traerles cap antes del lunes xD (extorsión mode on ¿?)**

***Papillon69 * Gabriela Cruz * miadharu28 * lisicarmela * Dvaita * graika * arichan ***

**GRAX! xD**

**.**

**Como sea... espero les guste. La verdad a mí me encanta este Harry así, todo malote que no le importa ni mierda de todos esos jejeje**

**Besos y cuídense mucho, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente Harry sintió movimiento a su lado y, al principio pensó que estaba solando de nuevo hasta que abrió los ojos y vio a Severus levantándose poco a poco de la cama. Podía ver el dolor en el rostro de Severus y Harry pensó que la razón de que su amante no lo ocultara era que pensara que él seguía durmiendo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, pero dejaré la puerta abierta si te hace sentir mejor.

—Me haría sentir mejor —Harry dio a Severus una pequeña sonrisa y luego le observó cojear hacia el baño, la puerta entreabierta. Harry se levantó, tiró de sus pantalones vaqueros, camisa y luego se sentó en la cama a esperar que Severus terminara—. Cuando hayas terminado iré a hacer el desayuno.

—Muy bien —Severus terminó de vestirse y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose fuera para sentarse al sol de la mañana.

—Desde que nos reunimos en Hogwarts y comíamos lo que los elfos domésticos hacían nunca supe lo que preferías, ¿tienes alguna preferencia para el desayuno?

—La mayoría de las veces comería lo que sirvieran ya que nunca sabía cuando me llamarían lejos. Pero creo que me gustarían unos huevos revueltos con tocino y unas tostadas.

—Iré a empezar, ¿te gustaría comer aquí al sol o dentro?

—Aquí.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y luego entró en la casa y empezó a trabajar en el desayuno, cargó una gran bandeja y luego fue fuera. Sostuvo la bandeja en una mano mientras conjuraba una mesa, puso la comida y los vasos antes de sentarse.

—Esperaba hicieras algo por mí hoy.

Harry miró hacia arriba.

—Oh, um, sí, lo que sea Sev, me sorprende que preguntes.

—Si no estuviera débil lo haría pero aparecerme en este momento sería peligroso.

—Sí, lo sería, así que, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—Podrías ir a ver a Draco y traerlo aquí? Me gustaría ver por mí mismo que está bien.

Harry suspiró.

—Sí, está bien, iré.

—Eres un hombre ahora, seguramente puedes poner tu disgusto por Draco a un lado.

—Probablemente lo haría, ¿lo hará él sin embargo? Normalmente sería él quien comenzara toda esa mierda.

—Me doy cuenta de eso pero, estoy seguro de que después de lo que ha pasado él ha crecido y cambiado también.

—Iré al terminar de comer.

—Gracias.  
—¿Es este tu amigo que tuvo que irse? —preguntó Salus.

Harry sonrió a la serpiente.

—Sí, él vino a casa ayer —Harry puso una mano en el suelo y dejó a la serpiente enroscarse alrededor de su brazo—. Salus, este es Severus —dijo Harry en parsel para luego cambiar al inglés (*)—. Sev, este es Salus.

Salus comenzó a silbar.

—Como yo no soy un hablante de parsel tendrás que traducir para mí.

—Él dijo que debes ser bueno para mí ya que me ve más feliz de lo que lo hacía antes —Harry volvió a mirar a la serpiente—. Estoy feliz Salus, tengo al hombre qe amo conmigo de nuevo.

—Vine a hablar con el hablador de serpientes, las personas malas están haciendo algo. No puedo entender lo que dicen pero mi hermana aprendió a reconocer algunas palabras. Mencionaron la escuela y sangre sucias, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Harry miró a Severus.

—La hermana de Salus aprendió a comprender algunas palabras nuestras, los mortífagos han mencionado la escuela y sangre sucias, lo cual significa Hogwarts y los hijos de muggles.

—Trae a Draco aquí y luego ve a Minerva, hazme saber si requiere ayuda.

—Estás débil Sev.

—Aún puedo ayudar y lo haré si es necesario, ahora ve Harry.

—Muy bien.  
Salus, tengo que advertir a algunas personas en la escuela para que se mantengan a salvo —Harry bajó su mano para que Salus pudiera deslizarse de su brazo—. No voy a tardar Sev —Harry le dio un beso y se apareció lejos. Llegó a las escaleras de la mansión Malfoy, llamó con fuerza y esperó.

La puerta se abrió.

—Potter, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Severus pidió por ti, quiere verte. Le dije que te llevaría a mi casa.

—¿Salió? —Draco abrió más la puerta.

—Sí, ayer. Minerva y yo estuvimos esperándolo, entonces Poppy le revisó. Mira, no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿quieres ir o no?

—Sí, me gustaría ver a Severus —Draco salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras él— ¿Puedes decirme dónde?

—Está protegida así que tengo que llevarte —Harry extendió su brazo, pero Draco pareció vacilar—. Tú sabes que hablé por ti en el juicio, traté de evitar que te llevaran lejos así que creo que puedes confiar en mí Malfoy.

—Bien —Draco apretó la mano sobre el brazo de Harry y le sintió a su vez. Quitó la mano al momento en el que llegaron.

—Sígueme —suspiró Harry, caminando a través de la casa hasta llegar a la parte trasera donde Severus aún seguía sentado al sol pero con Salus debajo de la mesa—. Sev.

—Severus —Draco se sentó y miró a su padrino—, ¿estás bien?

—No tienes porqué preocuparte Draco, estoy bien —Severus se volvió hacia Harry—. Vamos a estar bien Harry, ve a ver a Minerva.

Harry asintió con la cabeza pero miró a Salus.

—Tengo que ir por un momento Salus, ten cuidado.

—Voy a, Harry, volveré con mi familia ahora, me quedé a proteger a tu amor —Salus lentamente se deslizó lejos.

—Creo que Salus quiso mantener un ojo en ti por mí, se va a casa ahora.

—Él se negó a moverse, no estaba seguro de porqué se quedó cuando no podía entenderle.

—Dijo que se quedó a proteger a mi amor. Trataré de no demorar, Malfoy, si Severus necesita algo hay un montón de todo, ayúdate a ti mismo —Harry besó a Severus y luego se apareció lejos.

—Todavía no entiendo como tú y Potter terminaron juntos.

—No necesitas entender, ahora dime ¿cómo estás?

—Afrontándolo, es difícil, tampoco puedo conseguir un trabajo, nadie quiere contratar a un mortífago. Creo que voy a tener que vender la casa.

—Es demasiado grande de todos modos, así que ¿porqué no te has mudado cuando eres solo tú?

—Es mi hogar Severus.

—Una casa que vio el asesinato y la tortura que tu padre dejó. Ahora es el momento para empezar de cero al igual que lo estoy haciendo yo.

—¿Qué harás ahora que ya no enseñarás más?

—Tengo un par de ideas, una en la que podrías ayudar también. Tendré que discutirlo con Harry primero.

—¿Dónde fue?

—Esa serpiente dijo que su hermana escuchó a los mortífagos hablar sobre una escuela y sangre sucias así que Harry se ha ido a advertirle a Minerva en caso de que estén planeando algún ataque a Hogwarts y a los hijos de muggles.

—¿Dónde están los mortífagos? El ministerio no ha sido capaz de encontrarlos, las personas están siendo atacadas todos los días.

Severus señaló.

—Harry sabe que están por allí abajo pero se niega a hacer nada. Él está sufriendo aún porque se negaron a creerle, ni siquiera a visto a nadie aparte de Minerva puesto que ella fue la única que no le traicionó. Me preocupa su estado mental ahora. Sé que ustedes dos nunca se han gustado al otro, pero en este momento los tres nos tenemos solo entre sí y para que Harry se sienta seguro tiene que sentir que estoy bien. Así que trata de no enemistarte con él o no seré capaz de verte.

—Suena a que elegirías a Potter sobre mí, no estoy seguro de como tomar eso.

—Harry es mi compañero Draco, y aunque yo no suelo hablar así, lo amo. Así que, por mí, por favor, simplemente trata de superarlo.

Draco suspiró mientras asentía, dándose cuenta de que Severus estaba en lo cierto. El mundo mágico no quería tener nada que ver con él o con Severus, Potter estaba con su padrino y al parecer su antiguo enemigo era parte de su vida ahora, tendría que acostumbrarse a ello.

.

.

(*) preferí dejar como que cambiaba al idioma original, espero no les moleste.

* * *

**16/10/14**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comentaron **

*** Gabriela Cruz * Yarijos * miadharu28 * SinV * dobbyhp *  
**

**.**

**Recuerden pasar por mi perfil para nuevas novedades en historias y traducciones ^^**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**.**

**.**

Harry se apareció directamente en la oficina de Minerva.

—¿Harry, cómo has hecho eso?

Harry miró hacia el retrato de Dumbledore;

—No tengo ni idea de porqué puedo, pero lo hago, pero ¿dónde está Minerva? es importante.

—Abajo en la escuela, no estoy seguro de dónde.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y salió de la oficina apresurándose a bajar hacia la escuela, recibiendo un montón de miradas y susurros a su paso. Encontró a Minerva en el gran salón hablando con un par de estudiantes de séptimo año.

—Harry, ¿cómo?

—Te lo explicaré más tarde, tenemos que hablar —dijo Harry con urgencia.

—Ustedes dos, vayan a clase, veré lo que puedo hacer —Minerva esperó hasta que sus estudiantes salieron del gran salón—. Ahora, ¿qué está pasando?

—Salus dijo que su hermana escuchó a los mortífagos hablando sobre la escuela y los sangre sucias.

—Tenemos que reforzar los encantamientos.

—Si me dejas Minerva, quiero hacerlo, también asegurarme de que no pueden ser cambiadas o eliminadas —Harry levantó la varita de saúco.

—Muy bien, vamos a ir a los jardines —Minerva y Harry corrieron fuera y se quedaron juntos, mientras Harry se concentraba en la barrera encantada alrededor de la escuela—. Puedo hacer los túneles a pesar de que Severus los selló hace años, podría ser prudente. No tengo idea de cómo piensan conseguir entrar dentro de la escuela.

—Tampoco yo, pero no podemos correr el riesgo de que encuentren la forma. Incluso podrían tomar algunos estudiantes cuando van a Hogsmeade ya sea obligándoles a dejarlos entrar o usando multijugos para cambiar como ellos, podrían tener cualquier manera para pasar a través de las puertas y encantamientos. Tú no permitirías que los estudiantes sean asesinados.

—No, no lo haría y esas dos maneras que acabas de decir son las maneras perfectas. Bien, no más visitas a Hogsmeade y tendrás que notificar al ministerio, no hay otra opción.

—Ellos querrán saber como he llegado a esa información.

—Puedo decir que me lo dijo una fuente. Después de todo Albus era capaz de obtener información a través de sus muchas fuentes e informantes que muchas veces no podían ser nombrados o puestos en peligro, no le digas a Kingsley, sospecho que él sabrá quién —Minerva vio a Harry encogerse de hombros cuando sellaba los túneles y entonces él decidió quedarse con Minerva mientras ella hablaba con el ministerio— ¿Cómo está Severus?

—Débil, me pidió a Draco, que es la razón por la que estoy aquí, ya que no está solo en estos momentos.

—Puede no gustarte Harry, pero él es el ahijado de Severus.

—Sé eso y es la única razón por la cual le permito estar en mi casa.

Harry y Minerva se giraron cuando el fuego estalló en verde, el ministro y un auror salieron de él, ambos mirando a Harry.

—Así que Harry es tu fuente, entonces, ¿qué es esta información?

Minerva miró a Harry;

—He oído a través de una fuente propia que los mortífagos han mencionado la escuela y a los sangre sucias, Hogwarts y los hijos de muggles.

—Ellos no pueden conseguir entrar a Hogwarts.

—No, pero podrían tomar un estudiante durante la visita a Hogsmeade y obligar a Minerva a dejarlos entrar o simplemente usar la poción multijugos para parecer ser un estudiante, de cualquier manera ellos consiguen pasar a través de los encantamientos.

—Harry y yo hemos fortalecido los encantamientos de inmediato pero tengo que cancelar oficialmente los fines de semana en Hogsmeade, para lo que necesito su aprobación ministro.

—La tienes, pero ¿hay algo más que haya dicho tu fuente Harry?

—No, tengo que volver a Severus. Hazme saber si necesitas algo Minerva.

—Harry, espera —Kingsley extendió su brazo, pero la mirada del joven le hizo detenerse—. La ley establecía que cualquier mortífago tenía que pasar tiempo en Azkaban, no podía hacer una excepción solo porque somos amigos. Yo no estoy en el Wizengamot, yo no voté por eso.

—Fuimos amigos —gruñó Harry—. Yo no tengo amigos, tengo a Minerva y a Severus, eso es todo, podrías haberte puesto de pie y hablar en su nombre, el ministro de magia sin dudas podría haber hecho una diferencia, no fue así así que no esperes que piense en ti como un amigo, no eres más que un político como el resto de los otros idiotas. Ahora voy a volver al hombre que amo quien está herido y necesita mi ayuda —Harry asintió a Minerva y luego volvió a aparecerse dentro de Hogwarts aterrizando directamente en su sala de estar. Se apresuró a ir a través de su sala hasta ver a Severus hablando con Malfoy—. Hemos fortalecido los encantamientos y Minerva consiguió el permiso para cancelar los fines de semana en Hogsmeade, Harry se arrodilló frente a Severus— ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, deja de preocuparte tanto.

—Imposible hasta que estés bien, ¿quieres algo?

—no. Draco me hizo una taza de café.

—De acuerdo, iré a conseguir tus pociones. Harry se apresuró por la casa, agarró dos viales y se apresuró a regresar.

—Es difícil creer que tú hicieras estas, ¿estás seguro de que no has encontrado ayuda?

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—No, no hubo ayuda salvo lo que aprendí de ti, amor. Minerva me dio todos tus libros, están en la sala de pociones.

—Así que mis libros ayudaron, ¿están en una sola pieza?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Sí, no soy un inútil Severus y ahora mismo no estoy de humor para sus observaciones de listillo. Puesto que tienes aquí a tu ahijado me voy a nadar —Harry se puso de pie y se alejó rápidamente.

—Harry —le llamó Severus.

—No, necesito algo de tiempo a solas Sev, solo déjalo caer —Harry nunca se giró, él siguió caminando.

—Suena como el Potter que conocía.

—No, no es para nada ese Harry, él no está llevando bien nada de esto. Tal vez deberías de irte, te haré saber una vez que sepa que Harry está bien.

—¿Estarás bien solo?, ¿no sabes cuánto tiempo tardará?

—Estaré bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

—Muy bien, envíame una lechuza o algo en un día más o menos —Draco se apareció lejos.

Severus conjuró un bastón y luego se incorporó lentamente dirigiéndose hacia el estanque. Vio a Harry nadando hacia el otro lado así que Severus conjuró una silla y se sentó a esperar.

Harry se giró y nadó de regreso, mientras nadaba, él vio a Severus sentado en una silla, mirándolo. Cuando llegó a la orilla él salió, se secó y se sentó en la hierba a los pies de Severus, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Podía sentir que se asfixiaba y trató de no dejar qe Severus lo notara. Severus odiaba cuando alguien lloraba. Sintió el cepillado de la mano de Severus por su pelo, muy despacio y con mucho cuidado.

—Fue muy duro Sev, sé que odias escuchar todo esto, pero sentí como si me estuviera muriendo por dentro. Te extrañé mucho.

—Sé que lo hiciste, lo hice también. Puedo ver que no estás haciendo frente amor pero, estoy aquí, estamos juntos, ellos no pueden separarnos de nuevo, nadie puede separarnos. Pero creo que es el momento de unirnos al mundo de nuevo.

Harry resopló y luego lentamente levantó la cabeza, Severus estaba mirándole. Se preguntó que quería decir Severus con unirse al mundo, Harry supuso que la única manera de averiguarlo sería pidiéndole, pero en esos momentos solo quería sentir a su amor cerca, así que él puso su cabeza sobre la rodilla de Severus y disfruto de la sensación de la mano de su amante cepillando su cabello hacia abajo, con cada toque él podía sentir a su corazón sanando. Cada toque de la mano de Severus bombeando nueva vida dentro de su corazón apenas latente.

* * *

**20/10/14**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado, leído y agregado y MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO!**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**.**

**.**

—¿Estás bien amor?

—Estoy bien Sev, es solo bueno que estés sentado a mi lado.

—Entonces, si me ayudas a volver a la casa, podemos almorzar y luego quiero hablarte de una idea que tuve.

Harry sonrió, sabía que era difícil para Severus el pedir ayuda, tal vez por su tiempo en Azkaban o quizás fue Severus confiando dinalmente en él, lo que sea que fuera Harry sabía que Severus había cambiado, al igual que él.

Se puso de pie y extendió su brazo , Severus se paró por sí mismo con la ayuda de Harry y conjuró su bastón, luego, los dos hombres tenían sus brazos alrededor del otro, caminando lentamente a su casa. Harry preparó el almuerzo y se sentó de nuevo fuera con Severus al sol.

—Entonces, ¿qué es esta idea?

—Sabes que odio pedir nada, incluso ayuda, pero desde que fui liberado incluso si solo ha pasado poco más de un día he estado haciendo un montón de pensamientos. No, yo no quiero volver a enseñar, nunca fui adecuado para ese trabajo. Sirvió su propósito en aquel momento, yo pude hacer mi parte para Voldemort y el resto.

—Fue una buena idea de Dumbledore, pero tienes razón y lo siento Sev, pero los niños te odiaban, bueno, no los Slytherin's.

—Sí, ya sé, por eso me fue difícil creer que tenías otros sentimientos por mí además de odio. Eso me sorprendió más que el que yo mismo cayera enamorado de ti.

La cara de Harry se dividió en una sonrisa enorme.

—Puedo no conseguirlo de ti muy a menudo, pero me encanta escucharlo.

—Bien, no es necesario actuar como un adolescente enamorado. Ahora, mi idea, pociones es algo que amo y paso a ser muy bueno en ello.

—Eres brillante, dado que he estado estudiándolas me doy cuenta de lo bueno que eras, hay algunas que nunca intentaría hacer, necesitaría a alguien como tú para hacerlas. Pero encontré el hacer pociones, reconfortante, me hizo sentir más cerca tuyo. Con cada rebanada de un ingrediente, te imaginaba de pie allí. Entonces, ¿quieres hacer algo con pociones?

—Sí, como sabes por mis viejos libros, he hecho cambios que hacen a las pociones mejores. A pesar de que me gustaría ser el que lo soporte y no usar tu dinero o el de tu padre por lo que no estoy contento, me di cuenta de que somos socios en todos los sentidos. Si yo tuviera algo lo compartiría contigo al igual que compartimos nuestra vida.

Harry se dio cuenta al terminar de escuchar lo que Severus decía, que Severus había cambiado un poco, no era tan fuerte como solía ser.

—Sí, nosotros compartimos nuestra vida, así que lo que tenemos es nuestro. Pero tienes razón acerca de los cambios, no solo cuando usé tu libro en mi sexto año, aquí, en tus otros libros tienen cambios también, fue así como yo fui capaz de hacer todas tus pociones y ungüentos curativos. Esas cicatrices están desapareciendo más rápido de lo normal.

—Se necesita una gran habilidad para cambiar una poción establecida y que sea mejor de lo que era. Algunos de las pociones que se siguen usando hoy en día son de los antiguos mejores maestros de pociones. Así que mi idea es poner una tienda, una tienda donde cualquier persona pueda comprar cualquier poción, no necesitarán hacer las suyas propias, lo que la mayoría no puede. Ahora mismo, si necesitas una poción y alguien no experto en pociones necesitara algo como una poción para dormir sin sueños tendría que ir a San Mungo, ser examinado por un curandero para pagar por la poción, solo estaríamos acortando el proceso por así decirlo.

—¿Crees que el ministerio lo apruebe Sev? Te dieron la espalda antes. Es una gran idea, pero después de lo que te hicieron dudo que te dejen.

—No, no lo dejarían a Severus Snape, pero hay dos ideas que podrían funcionar. Una que tú consigas la aprobación para la tienda o dos, yo podría usar un nombre diferente y cambiar mi apariencia. El departamento de negocios mágicos no tiene un alto nivel de seguridad, yo no tendría que pasar por todos los controles de seguridad, demostrarles quien soy en realidad. Todavía estoy registrado como maestro de pociones así que, legalmente, estoy autorizado a hacer las pociones, incluso si no puedo tener la tienda a mi nombre.

—Bueno, supongo que cualquiera de esas ideas podría funcionar, pero yo no quiero pedirles nada, por eso aprendí los encantamientos que por lo general haría el ministerio por mí mismo, tuve suerte de que funcionaran sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Así que si estás bien con lo de cambiar tu apariencia prefiero eso a que yo tener que irles a pedir una licencia para un negocio.

—De cuerdo, puedo hacer eso, cuando esté bien. Entonces, ¿ayudarás en esto?

—Sí, si eso es lo que quieres hacer Sev. Eres bueno en pociones, los cambios funcionan mejor y disfrutas haciendo pociones por sobre cualquier otra cosa. Puedo ayudar si quieres que lo haga.

—Lo hago, esto podría ser una buena vida para compartir. Pero hay algo más que deseo discutir en cuanto a esto. Ahora, ante todo, no quiero permanecer encubierto todo el tiempo, de vez en cuando puedo, pero no siempre. Lo que significaría que podrías atender a los clientes cuando esté trabajando en una poción delicada, pero esto es en lo que espero estés de acuerdo.

—Suena bien hasta ahora Sev así que, solo dime.

—Muy bien, tendría que alejarme a veces, para comprar ingredientes que no se pueden conseguir en este país, algunos son difíciles de encontrar si uno no busca o encuentra a la persona adecuada para comprárselos. Así que, me gustaría preguntarte si permitirías a Draco ser parte de esto. Él es muy bueno en pociones, sabe lo que hace y no puede conseguir un trabajo. Ustedes dos no tendrían que pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pero sí algo.

Harry miró a Severus por un minuto.

—¿Tú me permitirías ayudarte con las pociones?

—Después de tomar las que hiciste para mí, sí, has demostrado que tienes el concepto sobre la elaboración de pociones correctamente. Sabes que tienes talento en la industria de las pociones Harry, el ungüento que hiciste no es el más fácil de hacer, el tuyo es perfecto.

—Gracias, puedo no conseguir un cumplido tuyo muy a menudo, pero es agradable de oír, sobre todo acerca de pociones. Muy bien, estoy de acuerdo a ello con una condición respecto a Malfoy.

—¿Qué deje de actuar como solía hacerlo y pare con sus comentarios sarcásticos e insultos?

—Sí, exactamente, si se hace el estúpido listillo conmigo patearé su trasero fuera de la tienda.

Severus le dio una sonrisa reticente.

—Él acabaría con un culo magullado. Gracias, mi amor, pero él estará bien puedo prometerte eso. Hablé con él, no de esto, yo solo tuve una idea que me encantaría hacer que le se involucrase si tú estabas de acuerdo. Él era escéptico de que le permitieras ser parte de nada, ¿tomaste mucha noticia suya cuando lo recogiste?

—No mucho, pero vi como lucía, agotado, ojeras debajo de sus ojos y había perdido peso. Muy bien, podemos trabajar en los detalles, lo que significa traer a Draco aquí de nuevo. Pero no se hará nada hasta que tú no estés bien, te comprometes a ello o la oferta queda fuera.

Severus pudo ver la rudeza que rodeaba a Harry, una dureza que nunca había estado allí antes de que hubiera sido encarcelado. Desde que había sido liberado, vio una gran cantidad de cambios en su joven amante, pero el amor de Harry nunca cambió. Esa había sido una de las mayores preocupaciones de Severus en los últimos cinco años, que el amor de Harry por él moriría, no lo había hecho, se había hecho más fuerte, al igual que el amor de Severus por Harry se hizo más fuerte también.

* * *

**23/10/14**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado, leído y agregado y MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO!**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
